


You Got Me So Wild

by theloverneverleaves



Series: Shadowhunters Love Fest [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pandemonium rave, and even slighter background jimon, dance party, or as sexy as i could write them, our boys get sexy, very slight background clizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves/pseuds/theloverneverleaves
Summary: Shadowhunters don't celebrate mundane holidays. But Downworlders definitely do, and Alec is about to discover that Magnus' Valentine's Day traditions are much, much more fun than the everyday routine he normally honors on the day.Maybe it's time for a change in tradition after all.aka. Pandemonium Valentine's Downworlder rave





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the [Shadowhunters Love Fest](http://achilleanragnor.tumblr.com/post/154910608248/shadowhunters-valentines-day-fic-a-thon). Prompt today was for Shadowhunter/Downworlder customs and traditions. I've always thought Shadowhunters have their own things and consider everything mundane to be too beneath them, but Downworlders definitely don't agree!
> 
> Come yell at me at [isabellebiwoods](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com/) xoxo

Shadowhunters didn’t celebrate ridiculous mundane holidays. 

That had always been made perfectly clear to Alec. Maryse Lightwood had certainly spared no time on forcing that lesson home as soon as Alec had been old enough to understand the world outside the walls of the Institute he called home. Christmas, Easter, Halloween… none of them applied to Shadowhunters, because they could never have a night off. Demons didn’t stop hurting people because it was Thanksgiving. So they couldn’t acknowledge such trite, silly traditions either.

Downworlders, as it turned out,  _ did _ celebrate ridiculous mundane holidays.

And of all the ridiculous mundane holidays, Valentine’s Day was Magnus Bane’s favourite.

It was something Alec had only recently discovered, when Magnus had asked what his plans were and commented how busy he was getting, and Alec had merely looked at him with something between puzzled confusion and curiosity. Magnus had almost looked personally offended. And it was only when Magnus had started to explain that Alec had realised just how painfully detached he was from Downworlder society.

Apparently, Valentine's Day was the biggest event in the Downworlder calendar, second only to Halloween. Halloween was gratefully received, because it was the one night a year where they got to be themselves. No tricks, no disguises, no glamours. No one questioned a shimmer of faerie wings, a flash of fangs or a glow of unnatural eyes on Halloween. The mundanes just went ‘cool costume’ and moved on. It was the one day they got to be free, something that Alec had always understood, even if it had never really empathised. But he understood the logic there.

Alec had not understood the logic of Valentine’s Day until Magnus had sat down and actually explained it to him.

The thing about Valentine’s Day, was that the in love got desperate to show it, and the out of love got desperate to find it. And with desperation, came a lot of people willing to pay a lot of money for a little magic. In the weeks before Valentine’s Day, warlocks across the city had a boom in business, people looking for love potions and spells for eternal flowers and grand gestures. Whilst Magnus usually only fussed himself with the most important clients who could afford the skills of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Valentine’s Day was the one day he indulged, cooking up a few love potions on the side as if he was boiling rice. Alec had expressed some concern at the morality of it all - mostly because he was fairly sure his mother would have drugged him up with a love potion if it had made him marry a nice Shadowhunter, and he hated the idea of his free will being taken away.

“Please, Alexander. I’m not stupid. Potent or not, they only last for a short period of time. Once it wears off… what happens happens. You’d be surprised how many relationships are born from someone being able to let go of their inhibitions and fears for a night, or even a moment.”

And well. Alec hadn’t exactly been able to argue with that. Even if he’d  _ chosen _ to make his move. 

Still, the array of things Magnus cooked up sounded baffling to Alec. Everything from potions to cause infatuation, to spells to help someone find their so called ‘one true love’, to other potions that made the person appear to be the most attractive person in the room for anyone who gazed upon them. 

Alec thought this stuff sounded a little dangerous, but Magnus assured him it was all in good fun. Alec was prepared to admit he didn’t know a hell of a lot about having fun. His life was all work and commitment and duty. What would he know about fun?

There was more to it than just warlocks, though. It was one of the easiest nights in the calendar for vampires to get high on consensual blood drinking, especially given the crazy surge in mundane pop culture. Seelies enjoyed weaving their spells, growing and selling roses at a massive demand. The wolves just loved a party - that and most of the establishments they owned in New York suddenly started making a lot of money too. 

Thus, Valentine’s Day was nothing short of a national downworlder holiday, and Magnus was going to throw a party to fit the occasion.

Apparently, the annual V-Day bash at Pandemonium was the most sought after ticket in town, an event in the calendar that everyone looked forward to as soon as it ended. Since Magnus was technically hosting, he insisted Alec come along, extending the invitation to his siblings as well with little hesitation. From the delighted expression and high pitched noises Izzy made, this was a Big Deal.

“You don’t understand Alec, this is  _ the _ Downworlder party of the year. They don’t invite Shadowhunters along. I’ve been to a  _ lot _ of crazy parties but I could never ever get into that one.” 

“Great, so everyone’s going to hate having us there.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re  _ Magnus Bane’s  _ boyfriend. They don’t get to have an opinion, because only one person’s actually matters.”

Alec didn’t really see it that way. Just because he was dating Magnus didn’t give him or any of them some sort of magical protection against Downworlder society at large. It didn’t work like that. If they didn’t want them there, it would become very clear, very very quickly.

Still, Izzy wouldn’t take no for an answer. She insisted they go shopping for outfits, and made sure their style was up to her exacting standards on the night of the big event. Clary and Izzy were wearing matching outfits, standing way too close as they waited to reach the front of the line. Alec just tried to bite back the sense of deja vu, back to that first night they’d gone to make a deal with Magnus. So much had changed. And yet somehow, he still felt as keyed up as ever.

The doorman eyed them with something between trepidation and doubt, but waved them in anyway. Alec wished he could have at least used the defense of being unarmed, but training didn’t let him knowingly go anywhere without some sort of weapon at his side. Still, he had no plans of using it. This night was supposed to be fun. It was Magnus’ big night. 

Speaking of Magnus…

He wasn’t hard to find when you knew where to look, the VIP area immediately drawing the eye, and there was Magnus, chatting to what could only be some of his best patrons. Alec hesitated about going over there, immediately turning towards the bar, but Izzy grabbed his elbow, correcting his course.

“You’ve got this,  _ hombre _ . He’s waiting for you,” she promised him, voice a low hum behind the thudding, rhythmic bass of the music, which seemed to beat along with the very pulse in his veins. He could feel the group at his back, clearly keen on getting in with the cool kids. But he didn’t think that would be a massive problem, as he noticed Simon off to the side, waving to them. Jace seemed a little eager to bounce off in that direction, but Alec only had eyes for one man. 

One man who looked over the moon to see him. That was still taking some getting used to. 

“Alexander,” Magnus practically purred, dismissing his company and moving towards Alec. “You look positively divine.”

Alec might have had a intelligent response, but the words got caught in his throat as he took in just how  _ good _ Magnus looked. He’d put highlights in his hair again, a deep, scarlet red. His black shirt was cut open to his sternum, looping strings of silver drawing the eye, even if Alec was more focused on the skin underneath. His hands glittered with an array of rings, and dark maroon skinny pants clung to Magnus’ thighs like a second skin. His dark boots were adorned with chains, and Alec swore his heart seized in his chest for a moment.

That was it. Magnus was too damn hot. He was going to kill him with all  _ this _ . To think that someone like  _ that _ could want anything to do with Alec, Alec who’d gone shopping for this with his siblings, who still took fashion advice from his (incredibly stylish) sister. It didn’t add up to him. But Magnus…. Magnus had made his position perfectly clear time and time again. Who was he to question that?

Magnus Bane was not the kind of person who wasted his time on things he didn’t want. And if he wanted Alec… then Alec could only be grateful for the fact the attraction was mutual.

Magnus leaned in, capturing Alec’s lips in a kiss, and Alec couldn’t help but smile into it, tugging his boyfriend a little closer, hands skimming towards that tantalizing piece of bare flesh that was oh so accessible to him. After a moment, Magnus pulled away, looking up at Alec with a smile on his lips.

“Are you wearing cologne?” Alec cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head briefly before nodding. Magnus reached for his hand, stopping the movement and entwining their fingers in one fell swoop. They’d been together long enough for Magnus to recognise his tics which was… incredibly sweet. “You were irresistible before, but now…”

Alec made a mental note to himself to thank Izzy later. Magnus mouth drifted along the arch of Alec’s neck, and he couldn’t help but lean into it, pulse racing at the feeling of lips moving along skin. He tugged Magnus a little closer, fingers grazing skin. Part of his brain said this was horribly indecent but then… it was Magnus’ party, right? Who was going to kick them out?

After a moment, Magnus’ lips pulled away, and Alec whined a little, desperate for the contact. Not that he would ever admit to making that noise because he was a Shadowhunter and better than that and… oh fuck it.

Magnus smiled, tugging at their joined hands, pulling him towards the dancefloor. “Come dance with me,” Magnus requested, and for a moment, Alec let himself move forward. But then memories of what happened every other time he tried to dance at a party came back and… oh no. No way. Alec shook his head a little.

“I can’t dance, Magnus,” Alec replied, hoping that would be enough.

“Nonsense,” Magnus insisted. Of course it wouldn’t be. “Anyone can dance. You just need the right music, and the right partner. Luckily, you have both.” Magnus stepped back a little further, stretching their arms until there was no way that Magnus could move further away without breaking their grip. 

The dance floor was alive with people and bodies, moving as some strange, unified mass of joy and intoxication, and Alec couldn’t help but weigh up the pros and cons. Firstly, he really wasn’t that great of a dancer, mostly because he hadn’t had a lot of practice at it. But there were a lot of people out there, so maybe no one would notice? That and he saw how close people were out there, and any excuse to have Magnus’ hands on him sounded like a fabulous idea right about now.

This was Magnus’ big party, right? What did he have to lose?

Giving an exaggerated sigh, Alec stepped forward, and Magnus’ whole face seemed to light up. Alec couldn’t help but laugh, following his boyfriend down to the thriving dancefloor, Magnus tugging him in until they were chest to chest again. Magnus then started to move to the beat of the music, guiding Alec’s movements with him. 

The longer they danced, the more Alec realised this wasn’t really dancing at all. Not in the traditional sense. This wasn’t some ballroom affair, perfectly choreographed and thought out to the last point. Nor did it require any sort of talent, because there were no wild movements, no strange contortions Alec couldn’t quite make. There was just him and Magnus, and it was like the rest of the world didn’t exist. The thrumming, driving beat of the music seeping into every inch of Alec’s body, and it was oh so easy to move to the music and just let himself go.

He didn’t know where Alec Lightwood was. The son, the leader, the warrior, the dutiful, the practical, the logical. He’d been lost somewhere far, far behind, because this was the kind of thing he never let himself experience, never let himself do. This was an entirely different person altogether, one he didn’t know. One who wasn’t afraid. One who took pleasure in his boyfriend, and wasn’t afraid who saw. 

His forehead pressed against Magnus’ as the moved, hands on hips and lips casually brushing, movements becoming more sporadic and less orchestrated. Magnus’ hands twisted into the lapels of his jacket, and Alec couldn’t help but smile. The lights of the room flashed magenta and scarlet, catching the highlights in Magnus’ hair. He’d never looked more seductive. He’d never looked more beautiful.

Alec caught a faint flash of blue and Magnus’ fingertips, and then couldn’t help but look up as tiny pieces of red confetti started to drift down from the ceiling. Alec laughed a little, watching it catch in Magnus’ hair, perfectly sitting with his highlights. Magnus, however, snorted, pulling tiny bits of confetti from Alec’s own hair. 

“I’m not sure that’s your best look, love.”

“Hey, you caused it,” Alec reminded him, hips moving with the beat, pressing into Magnus’ space, legs tangling into each other. 

“I know. Part of the deal,” Magnus said, in half apology. “Just wait til you try to cocktails. They’re… quite magical,” he added with a grin. Alec laughed, shaking his head.

“I should’ve never mentioned that to you.”

“But you did,” Magnus pointed out, and Alec smiled, leaning closer.

“Yeah. I did. Because I love you,” Alec said. It wasn’t the first time he’d said it, but it would hardly be the last. Especially not with the beaming, open grin it caused on Magnus’ face.

“I know. I love you too.” 

Shadowhunters didn’t do Valentine’s Day. But if this was a Downworlder tradition… Alec would gladly hold onto it for the rest of his days.


End file.
